Problems with a clouded mind
by Darth Writer55
Summary: Hey everyone hope you enjoy! I'm really sorry that it starts in the middle of a story. Please Read And Review if you like this then tell me and I'll right more!


A Clouded Mind!!!

…."You've really got to get some better security around here man," Yusei said "Getting in through the vents as noisily as I did should've attracted allot more attention when you see a random van that's parked and bobbing up and down in a crowded area. Also did you not notice that your stupid Physic powers only work in a Duel or with a Duel Disk? So I suggest some guns and knives would also upgrade your Defensive Systems." Aki hearing all this got the strength to push Divine away from her.

With that Yusei saw his chance but before he did something Divine gave him a proposal.

"I suppose you have a point Mr. uh.............." Divine stutters, "Fudo," Yusei says helping out Divine. "Ahh, Fudo, right; In any case, how would you like a position here then, with moves like that, we could use a man like you here at the A.M." Divine finished.

Aki unable to stand the conversation decided to say something. "Yusei don't do it!" Yusei turns all his attention to the Magenta haired girl.

Divine Again interrupts saying "ill Pay 1000yen each month!" now Divine has Yusei's attention. Yusei I'll go out with you! Aki shouts. Now Yusei is back to Aki,

2000 a month! Divine shouts and he's got Yusei's attention again. Ill be your Girl friend!!!!!! Hmmmm..... Yusei thinks. Then divine says an outrageous Price he'd pay for Yusei's Assistance. 10000Yen! which is half of his payment every month this got all of Yusei's Attention until Aki states" YUSEI, I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T BEAT UP THAT UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE THAT HAS BEEN TORTURING ME FOR 2 WHOLE MONTHS, AND HAVING AN "EMO" PHSYCIC DECK! Now Yusei has had enough. he thinks to himself Money/aki/money/aki/money/akiMoney/aki/money/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki/Money/aki/money/aki/money/akiMoney/aki/money/aki/money/aki

Money/aki/money/aki/money/akiMoney/aki/money/aki/money/akiMoney/aki/money/aki/. While he's thinking that, Aki and Divine are sitting down discussing how well an actor they were and that the writer of this Abridgement is wasting everyone's time including his own because he's bored. *5 HOURS LATER*

Money/aki/money/aki/money/akI/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki/Money/aki/money/aki/money/aki. "You know what Divine? Let's make up his mind for him with a game of...." "Duel monsters?" Divine interupts eagerly. No Aki replies Rock, paper, and scissors. Ready? Set go!!!

BOTH: ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!!!

Aki: Rock; Divine: Rock

SHOOT!!!

Aki: Rock; Divine: Rock

SHOOT!!!

Aki: Rock; Divine: Rock

SHOOT!!!

Aki: Rock; Divine: Rock

SHOOT!!!

Aki: Rock; Divine: Scissors

"SHITTTTT!!!!!!" Divine Yells in utter Defeat.

While Divine huddles in the corner sucking his thumb Aki goes over to Yusei who is still Swinging his head over and over thinking on what to choose. Then Aki bends him over her knee and

*Concerned for Excessive Violence and alittle gore.*

"OWWWWWWW!!!!" Who the Fuck just Fucking kicked me in the face while I was in deep concentration !!!! ill fucking murder you in your…" Yusei Rants. "Uhhh… Aki I think you overdid it this time." Divine warns. "I'm getting the Fuck out of here." And at that moment Yusei Jumps up, lands on divine and starts beating him to a bloody pulp, while Aki is sitting down reading a magazine she found lying on the floor. After that Yusei Takes Divines Wallet and picks up Aki and says "Are you Okay and happy now?" Yusei asks with a very gentle tone. "No," Aki says. Yusei which is now shocked is dumb enough to ask "Why?" with that Aki who is now really pissed jumps off Yusei then jumps on his Back and pulls his Hair saying You little Bastard you nearly sold me off for a Measly 10k yen!! I'm the Daughter of the Senator I can give you 10k yen if you're that desperate. "Okay, Okay Aki I'm really Sorry about that, Besides while I was beating him up I took his wallet it had his car keys his most rarest card 500000yen, his bank pin and his Cash Card! So I'll just take all his money and then Take you out to dinner with my new money.

And With that They lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
